


light my fire

by lunarcorvid



Category: Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: Egon walks in on Ray smoking weed and decides to try something new.or: ghostbusters can have little a weed. as a treat.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Ray Stantz
Kudos: 12





	light my fire

**Author's Note:**

> look i had this idea when i was stoned don't expect quality

Egon stood in the doorway, staring almost blankly at the object barely concealed in Ray's hand. "Raymond. What are you doing."

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon." Ray says sheepishly, absentmindedly fiddling with the pipe in his hand.

Egon sighed. "Is that--"

"Pot? Yeah." Ray shrugged. "What? Don't give me that look. It's our day off, it's not like I smoke it on the job or anything."

"I'm not judging you, I guess I just, uh, didn't really expect you to..." Egon paused. "Partake. In that sort of thing."

Ray chuckled. "It just helps me relax. Quiets down my brain."

Egon didn't know the feeling from experience, though he did remember reading up on its effects in an academic context. Ray seemed to be enjoying himself enough, not fazed by Egon's presence as he reached towards a film canister, which Egon assumed contained more pot.

"I don't really keep it a secret from everyone else." Ray said, popping the cap. "Winston knows, but isn't really up for it. If Peter knows he hasn't said anything." Ray held out the canister for Egon to see. "Take a look."

Egon hesitantly took it, inspecting its contents. It smelled like a cross between skunk and some kind of earthy, herbal element Egon couldn't really place. The scent was almost pleasant.

"Y'know, if you ever wanted to try it, I wouldn't mind walking you through it." said Ray. Egon looked up at him and immediately backtracked in response. "I mean, only if you want to. I'm never going to pressure you into something you don't--"

"I want to try it." Egon said, surprising both Ray and himself.

"You do?"

"We don't have any jobs we should be working on right now. Peter and Winston aren't gonna be back until tomorrow." Egon said. "Maybe this would be the best time to do it."

Ray was still momentarily stunned. "I-- yeah. Sure. Let's do this."

Egon made his way over to the couch where Ray was sitting and sat down next to him. Ray began loading up the pipe, fishing around the table for a lighter once he was satisfied with his handiwork. The pipe was simple, a glass cylinder that narrowed near one end to keep the user from inhaling straight plant material. Ray handed both the pipe and the lighter to Egon.

"Be careful with this. It doesn't go down like normal cigarette smoke." Ray cautioned.

The words barely registered in Egon's mind, as he was too focused on the fact that wow, he really was going to do this. He lifted the pipe to his lips, lit up, took a long draw, and then proceeded to cough and splutter at the roughness of the smoke. Ray immediately was at his side, patting his back as Egon tried to recover. "Easy, easy," he said, reaching across the table to grab a too-warm bottle of Coke for the taller scientist. "Drink up. Deep breaths, you're okay."

Egon didn't care that the drink was sickly warm by now, he was just glad to have at least some kind of liquid to lessen the burning in his throat. Embarrassment sank in after the coughing subsided. Ray gave him a knowing smile.

"Don't sweat it, Spengs. Everyone coughs their first time. Myself included." Ray reassured him. "Try again, but slower."

Egon did as he was asked, taking another drag from the pipe, though this time it was far shallower, as he made sure to breathe in air, too. It still burned a strange way in his throat, his lungs, but it wasn't wholly unpleasant. As he exhaled a small cloud of smoke, he set the pipe down on the table. Surely this was enough to produce some sort of effect. "Uh. How long should I wait?"

"Depends. For me it's 15 to 20 minutes. Sometimes people don't get high the first time. That's perfectly fine." Ray said.

Egon figured he spoke too soon, because a couple minutes later he felt a wave of calm wash over him. It felt... warm, almost like a blanket that heated him down to his very bones. Everything felt floaty and dreamlike as he sunk further into the loveseat.

"You're awfully quiet, Egon." Ray said, breaking the silence. "Doing okay?"

"Yeah. It's... nice." Egon replied, eyes glassy and not focused on any particular thing. Ray was right - his brain was, for once. extraordinarily quiet. Holding onto a particular thought was proving difficult right now. Normally this would worry him, but somehow, it was okay. Ray's presence certainly helped.

"You're smiling." Ray noted. Despite being right next to him, his voice felt almost distant to Egon. Still, it was comforting.

"Am I?"

Ray smiled back. "Yeah. You are." Absentmindedly, he scooted closer to Egon. Right now, it felt natural to be this close. "I like seeing you smile."

Egon felt something stir in his chest, and he found himself leaning on Ray. Ray didn't move away, and even seemed relieved as Egon's head rested on his shoulder. He never enjoyed bodily contact this much before. Ray looked extraordinarily handsome in this light.

"You really think so?" Ray responded, almost sounding hopeful.

Fuck, he said it out loud. Well, might as well be truthful.

"I do." Egon replied, deflating. "Thought so for... longer than I care to admit."

Ray appeared shocked and Egon began mentally kicking himself. Damn his lowered inhibitions. Damn the cannabis. Damn his stupid heart. Now Ray would think--

His thoughts were interrupted when Ray tilted his chin and kissed him. Egon wasn't entirely sure what to do with his hands, but soon felt content to rest one on the side of Ray's waist and the other on the back of the couch. He made a small noise of surprise that turned into a pleased sigh. By the time Ray pulled away, Egon's eyes were half lidded, his glasses were crooked, and he was panting slightly. Egon kissed Ray again, taking the lead this time, feeling bold. Ray had absolutely no complaints as he wrapped his arms around the back of Egon's neck, desperate to have the scientist closer.

"Egon, holy _shit_ \--" Ray gasped as they broke the kiss. By now, Egon was almost fully hard in his pants. Judging by the way Ray's face was flushed, Egon figured he wasn't the only one.

"Do you wanna keep going?" Egon asked. Ray nodded emphatically, whispering a small "please." Egon couldn't suppress the smirk on his face. "Lay back?"

Ray was all too content to do so, and Egon looked him over almost hungrily. Carefully, he got on top of Ray and began kissing his jawline, his neck, and Ray writhed under the attention. "Oh god, _fuck,_ Egon, that's-- that's so good." Ray panted. Egon's lips and tongue were driving him absolutely crazy, and he sunk a hand into Egon's hair.

Egon chuckled lowly into Ray's neck, delighting in the shivers it provoked. He positioned a thigh between Ray's legs, and the man under him instantly began to grind on it, hips seeming to move on their own. Egon was no stranger to sex, but he had never felt like this before. Ray made little noises with every breath, and soon Egon began moving his hips as well. The friction was nice, but it just wasn't enough. Egon reached down to Ray's fly and, after receiving a nod, unzipped it and pulled out Ray's cock before fumbling with his own pants. They moved in unison, grinding on each other, each exploring the other's body as much as they can.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful, Ray." Egon panted. Ray mewled under him at the praise, reaching a hand down to stroke them both simultaneously. It caught Egon by surprise, momentarily making him lose his composure. His glasses fell off at some point, but he didn't care. All that mattered was Ray, and at this distance he could see him just fine.

Ray began bucking his hips upwards erratically, moans increasing in volume. "Shit-- are you close?" Ray groaned.

Egon nodded. "Y-Yes." Ray began moving his hand faster, gripping tighter, and oh fuck, that feeling and Ray's noises were going to make it impossible to last.

Ray beat him to it, tensing up and breathing hard before letting out a harsh cut-off groan, spilling all over his hand and Egon's cock. Egon followed shortly after, spurred on by Ray's orgasm, grunting and thrusting until he was spent and unbearably sensitive.

They laid there for what felt like hours, catching their breath. Egon had collapsed on top of Ray's body, but Ray didn't mind at all. From here, he could hear Ray's heartbeat, progressively slowing down as they basked in their afterglow.

"Wow," Ray said, stroking at Egon's hair. It was all messed up now, a couple dark curls hanging over his forehead. It was incredibly cute.

"Yeah. Wow." Egon responded. He found his glasses and put them back on, and peered at the film canister still laying on the table. Egon scooted up and snuggled further into Ray.

"We are _definitely_ doing this again."


End file.
